Stacy's Echo
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Stacy didn't want to be on the run. She just wanted to have a normal vacation with her friends. Then she found an alien. And her attempts to get him home may result in more trouble she wants to get into.


Chapter 1: Finding Echo

 **This is one of the first fanfictions I ever thought of. I got the idea after Stacyplays did the** ** _Earth to Echo_** **map. I don't know much on the movie, but it's worth a shot. Hope you enjoy!**

 _The general looked solemnly out to the town. The secretary walked up to him. "Sir, we have a problem." she told him. "A unidentified spacecraft has landed. Should I call for the president?" The general smiled. "No." He said "I'll take care of this one myself."_

"Heads up!" called Grazer, tossing a Frisbee to Joey.

"Catch it Lizzie!" called Joey, tossing the Frisbee to Lizzie.

"This one's all you Stacy!" Lizzie called to Stacy, tossing the Frisbee to her. Stacy, who was checking a text from the Disney Infinity workers, didn't hear her until the Frisbee hit her.

 _THUNK!_

"OW!" Stacy exclaimed "You nearly gave me a nosebleed!"

"Sorry Stace, but you gotta keep your head up, not checking a text from work." Lizzie told her.

"And we're on vacation." Joey added.

"Hey, it's not my fault work is pushy." Stacy told him. "But I'll keep my head out of my phone for today."

Stacy was on vacation with her friends Joey, Grazer, and Lizzie. They where in the sunshine state- California, in a small town a little further away from the big amusement parks, in a small recreational part with nature and outdoor parks. The sun had almost set.

"We should get going. It's getting late and the mosquitoes are going to look to us as midnight snacks." Grazer said.

"You're probably right." said Joey "And I'm getting tired."

The four friends walked to the cabin when a shooting star zoomed across the sky.

"Look! A shooting star! I wish for a new car!" Grazer yelled as the star zoomed across the sky... then landed in the woods with a huge explosion!

"I just wanted a new car!" Grazer exclaimed in shock.

"I don't think shooting stars explode on impact! We got to check this out!" Stacy told the others, running off to where the blast was. Stacy ran to where a metal orb had crashed and knocked down some trees. Lizzie, Grazer, and Joey ran right up behind her.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie.

Joey grabbed a stick and poked the orb.

"Let's first all agree to one thing," Grazer said "if that thing starts oozing slime, we run away screaming."

Then, the orb glowed blue.

"Are we in a hidden camera sci-fi show? asked Joey.

"Hold on." Stacy said, examining the orb. Then there was a large blast of light.

When the light faded, the group saw a small creature. The creature was small with bright blue eyes and a metallic body. The creature looked like it was hovering in midair.

"Woah." said Stacy, reaching out to the creature.

"Stacy don't!" Joey yelled, grabbing her hand.

"I wonder who made this." asked Lizzie.

"I think it wasn't made... it's an alien!" Stacy exclaimed. "Hey little guy..."

The creature zapped Stacy's hand.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." Stacy told the small creature. The creature looked at Stacy's outstretched hand and floated on top of it, making a tiny buzzing noise.

Then, the group heard sirens.

"Oh no!" Stacy exclaimed "What should we do?"

"We can't just leave him here!" Lizzie protested.

"I don't want to get arrested for housing an alien!" said Joey.

"What would you want someone to do to you if you where an alien looking for a home?" asked Stacy.

"Fine!" Joey sighed, handing Stacy his backpack "Hide him... her... it... in here!"

Stacy scooped the alien in Joey's backpack, slung it over her shoulders, and, with her friends, ran back to the cabin.

Back in the cabin, the creature was put in a little box lined with Lizzie's sweater.

"What now?" asked Grazer.

"We need to do something with it." Joey replied.

"We shouldn't refer to the alien as 'it'." Lizzie said. "It needs a name."

"What about Echo?" asked Stacy.

The little alien buzzed with approval.

 **Till next time, this is Summer saying sayonara!**


End file.
